dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo
|publisher= Namco Bandai |designer = |engine = |released = July 23, 2009 - Japan October 20th, 2009 - United States October 30th, 2009 - Europe October 15th, 2009 - Australia |genre = |modes = , |ratings = : E10+ : 12+ : A |platforms = |media = |requirements = |input = and or or }} Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, released in Japan as |''Doragon Bōru Tenkaichi Daibōken}}, is a video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and anime series. It was developed by and published by Namco Bandai under the Bandai label for . It was released on July 23, 2009, in Japan. It was released on October 30, 2009, in Europe, on October 20, 2009, in North America, and October 15, 2009, in Australia. Overview Revenge of King Piccolo follows the story of Dragon Ball, beginning from the start of Goku's adventures during the Red Ribbon Army Saga up until the defeat of King Piccolo. This game is not a game in the fighting genre, but is instead a beat'em up game, much like 2004's GameBoy Advance game Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. The game features 3D art styles, reproducing the original drawings of Akira Toriyama down to the finest pen strokes. A multiplayer versus mode is also included, as well as a host of collectibles. Development The game was first announced in the May issue of V-Jump magazine. The article featured screenshots revealed that the game would be a platformer, and it would focus on both the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo story arcs. Another screenshot demonstrated a few of the features with the Wiimote.[Wii→今夏→アクション→Dragon Ball天下一大冒険, V-Jump (Shueisha, Tokyo-to, Chiyoda-ku Hitotsubashi 2-5-10), May 2009, pages 55 & 56] A few weeks later Namco Bandai's European branch would issue a statement that they would release the game throughout Europe. It also stated that the game would feature the original series music and voice overs, an unlockable VS mode, and a release date sometime in Autumn. On June 2, Namco Bandai's U.S. branch issued a statement announcing that they would also be distributing the game as Revenge of King Piccolo throughout North America. They also would mention about the game's controls such as the Wiimote and Nunchuk's ability to issue combos and execute various ki attacks like the Kamehameha, that the game would feature an RPG element that would let the player use Zeni to buy items to help power-up Goku, and a release date sometime in the Fall season. Characters Playable characters World Tournament stages *Tournament *Muscle Tower *Korin Tower *Ruins *RR Main Base *Wasteland 1 *Wasteland 2 *King Castle Treasures #'The Red Ribbon Army' – Azure Dragon Sword, Carrot, Capsule, Ox-King's helmet, Microphone, Oolong's cap, Chi-Chi's helmet, Bansho Fan. #'The Siege of Muscle Tower' – Goku's snow hat, Snowman, Sasanishiki, Micro Band, Shenron sculpture, Murasaki's uniform, General White's gun, Teapot. #'The Pirates Trap' – Roshi's sunglasses, Skull, General Blue's bomb, Mousey, Pirate hat, Arale's cap, Diamond, Grilled tentacle. #'Korin's Sanctuary' – Bora's spear, Upa's feather, Korin's staff, Tao's grenade, Senzu Beans, Electric Rice Cooker, Turtle Shell, Flying Nimbus. #'Fall of the Red Ribbon' – Commander Red's cigar, Red Ribbon pilote's helmet, Commander Red's pipe, Master Shen's hat, Colonel Violet's goggles, Commander Red's eyepatch, Dragon Radar, Launch's machine gun. #'The Fortuneteller's Maze' – Grandpa Gohan's mask, Ghost Usher's hat, Crystal Ball, Baba's hat, Demon Fork, Bandages, Goku's old clothes, Power Pole. #'The Rise of Emperor Pilaf' – None #'Tournament in Chaos' – None #'The Demon King Strikes' – None Reception Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo was met with generally mixed reviews from game critics. The game currently holds a score of 65/100 on Metacritic.http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/wii/dragonballrevengeofkingpiccolo?q=revenge IGN stated "There’s nothing wrong with a good beat-em-up, and that’s exactly what Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo is. Combining classic 2D style arcade brawling with a simple fighting game mechanic for added two player support, Wii’s latest Dragon Ball game is a fairly polished, well executed, mindless endeavor." It gave to the game a 74/100.http://wii.ign.com/articles/104/1046984p1.html GameSpot gave the game a score of 50/100 and stated "Revenge of King Piccolo is more successful as a Dragon Ball primer than as an actual fighting game."http://www.gamespot.com/wii/adventure/dragonballrevengeofkingpiccolo/review.html Changes from the anime/manga *Most of the first chapter does not exist in the anime or manga. This includes the battles against Red Ribbon soldiers, Robots and the Bear Thief. *Goku does not fight Colonel Silver in the game. Instead, Silver makes the Bear Thief fight Goku. *Goku does not wear the warm clothing before entering Muscle Tower. *Major Metallitron's head is not blown off before his power supplies are drained. *Ninja Murasaki has some Ninjas to fight Goku before he fights him himself. *General Blue is not seen escaping from the Pirate cave in this game. In the anime however, he escaped and was later killed by Mercenary Tao. *The conflict in Penguin Village is absent from the game. However, Arale is a playable character in the game. *Tao's clothes are not damaged by Goku during their first fight. *When Korin throws the 4-star Dragon Ball off his tower, Goku tries to catch it like in the anime and manga. In his search for it is extended with him venturing into some ruins and eventually fighting against a Sabretooth Tiger in order to retrieve his Dragon Ball. *The only Red Ribbon members who did not appear in the video game are Captain Yellow and Colonel Violet. *On the level where Goku fights "Commander" Black it seems to be evening rather than somewhere around the noon as it should be. *Officer Black's Battle Jacket is yellow instead of being blue. *Officer Black meets his end when Goku shoots a full powered Kamehameha at his Robot suit. In the main series, Goku kills Black by bursting through Black's Robot armor. *Krillin and Yamcha do not fight Baba's fighters. Fangs the Vampire and See-Through do not appear. *Baba's palace is filled with enemies and traps, as well as flames and lava. *Goku's clothes are not burned by the Fusioned Pilaf machine, most likely due to censorship purpose. *King Piccolo's minion, Cymbal, is mentioned, but he does not appear in the game. *At the final part of the game before King Piccolo's demise, the sky of the destroyed Central City is quite dark. In the anime, the sky is blue. *In the World Tournament game mode, Murasaki uses his sword though in the manga and anime, weapons are not allowed. *In the World Tournament mode, when in a fight you can not knock an opponent out of the ring. Trivia *This is the third game from the ''Dragon Ball'' series to be on the Wii. *This is the first Dragon Ball series game to be exclusive to the Wii. *All of the characters voices are original besides the voices of the Bear Thief, Fortuneteller Baba, and Drum. *At the World Martial Arts Tournament there are no fans in the stands but the announcer is talking as if there are. *On the cover of the game Master Roshi is seen wearing his Turtle Shell even though he was never seen wearing it in the game. *Laura Bailey and Christopher Sabat are erroneously credited for voicing Upa and the Ghost Usher, respectively. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games